The Lonely Angels
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: Two lonely worlds collide when Jack Frost stumbles upon a tower, where a girl who has never seen another face besides her mothers (or so she thinks) is sitting, dreaming of the outside world. The two quickly become friends, and soon, their friendship unlocks a deep secret, that will change both of their worlds forever. Jackunzel with FLynnunzel at the end.


Has there ever been a man who has walked all the edges of the world, crossed the dangerous seas, and met the most amazing people, but has gone threw the world unnoticed? Gone threw the world without even a glance from another? Walked threw the world with no one ever taking notice in his or her existence? No. There is no one who goes threw the world without anyone ever seeing them. No, not a man, but there is an angel. Two angels, actually. One is the loneliest angel in the whole world, only ever have seen the face of her mother, and the walls of her bedroom. No one even knows she's exists. No one has ever seen her grown up face, and how long her hair has grown. No one ever saw her. No one even knew she existed. The other angel has seen so many other faces, but like the girl, they haven't seen his. His face has been gone from view forever. Invisible. He has been alone in the crowd for as long as he has lived. The lonely boy, who's face had never been viewed. No matter what he did, no one ever saw him. He tried everything, but never any luck. It was like he didn't even exist, because his face didn't exist in the eyes of others. Only to one. Only to the person who is just as equally lonely. And this is where our story begins: With the Lonely Angel of the Ice and the Lonely Angel of the Sun.

–

It was an accident. He didn't even intend for this to happen. He was just looking around, when he tripped, and fell off a rock, and not grabbing his staff in time, and face planting into the soil. His eyes turned upward, when he heard a soft melody, of a singing Soprano voice. He was intrigued. It was a girl, for sure. He saw a tower in the distance. Why not amuse himself by seeing what this one was like? It would be interesting, since he almost never heard a girl openly sing like that, which would mean that she probably lives alone. He picked up his staff, and flew up to the voice, in the tower.

He peered threw the window, and slipped inside. He felt his ribs get hit really hard with something...it felt like metal. He fell forward, onto his knees, and turned around, to the fierce face of a blond girl, with the longest hair that Jack had ever seen. His mouth fell open. The girl raised her frying pan, and at that moment Jack realized something: This blondy could see him.

"Don't!" Jack said, backing away.

"How did you find my tower?" The girl asked, her hands digging into the frying pan.

"Total accident" Jack said, with a laugh. The girl pursed her lips, and raised the frying pan higher. Jack covered his face, out of breath. His eyes were wide open. How could she see him? After twelve years of never being seen, this girl was looking at him, and beating him with a frying pan. This was the only person in the world who had ever seen him. How could she see him?

"Wait! Please don't!" Jack said.

"No one finds my tower. Why do you want my hair?" She asked, shoving the frying pan close to his face, her eyebrows creased. He could see excitement, and fear dancing in her eyes. "No one has ever, _ever_ found my tower. The only person who knows is my mom. I have been in here since birth, and you are the only person who has ever found it. What do you want with my hair?!"

"I don't want your hair!" Jack cried, and realization hit his face. Had she just said that she had been in this tower since birth, and he was the second person she had ever seen? That was why she could see him. The only reason she could see him was most likely for the want of knowing another person. He had seen her eyes trail away from contact with his, and look hopefully outside, as though it was always a sub conscious thought.

"You're lonely" Jack said. The girl glared at him, and pulled the frying pan away.

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

"So...so am I" He said.

"Is that why do want my hair? You have nothing else to do, so you came to steal it?" She asked, the anger resetting in her eyes.

"No! I don't want your hair!" Jack said. The girl's anger drained out of her face, and a puzzled look replaced it.

"Then why are you here?" She muttered, utterly confused.

"I came here by accident! Complete chance! I fell off a rock, and behind it was your tower. End of story" Jack said. The girl took a few steps away.

"I...I'm Rapunzel" She said. His eyebrows raised.

"Rapunzel?" He asked. She gave an offended scoff.

"Yes. Rapunzel!" She said. "What about you? Jack a-"

"Yeah, actually. It's Jack. Jack Frost" Jack said. She scoffed again.

"And you thought Rapunzel was bad!" She said. Jack smiled. This girl was very sassy. Just his type. Well, he didn't know what his type was. This was the first person he ever talked to. "What kind of last name is _Frost_?"

"It isn't actually a last name. It's more...my job, I guess" Jack said.

"What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, tilting her head.

"Come, I'll show you?" Jack said.

"Where?" Rapunzel asked. Jack offered her his hand. Rapunzel was hesitant at first, but ended up taking it, after a long wait. Jack picked up his staff, and started floating in the air. Rapunzel screamed, and let go of his hand.

"No way!" Rapunzel asked.

"Come on, trust me" Jack said. Rapunzel shook her head with a laugh.

"You better not drop me" She said, with a grin. Jack smiled, and put his arm around her waist, and picked her up, and started to fly around the room. Rapunzel put her arms around him, and she started shivering.

"You-you're so cold" Rapunzel said. Jack put her down, and gave an apologetic glance.

"Yeah, it sort of comes with the job" He said. Rapunzel took a dizzy step forward, and started to fall. Jack caught her, and she laughed. Jack set her back on her feet.

"Okay, you said Frost. All you showed me was you can fly, and you're really cold. What else? Impress me" Rapunzel said.

"Are you saying you aren't already impressed" Jack said.

"Hey, I never said that" Rapunzel said.

"So you are?" Jack asked, with a laugh. Rapunzel smiled.

"Little bit" Rapunzel said, a little shy. Jack smiled at her, and picked up his staff, and printed a snow flake onto the wall. Rapunzel gasped, and stepped toward it, putting her hand on it. Jack smiled at her. Wait! What was he doing? He had just met this girl and he was already offering to fly her around the room, and show her everything! How had she done that? Than Jack thought for a moment. He had been wanting to tell someone about his life forever. He had wanted to impress someone, and talk to someone as long as he lived. Now, finally someone saw him, and someone listened, and everything he was keeping bottled up was pouring out, because he had spent so much time in the shadows. Now finally, he had a friend. Now he had someone to talk too. Even if they had just met.

"Wow" Rapunzel said, touching the snow flake. It melted at the touch of her warm skin. Rapunzel sighed.

"Warm personalities" He said, shaking his head.

"Are you calling yourself cold?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nah, I'm calling myself cool" He said. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you're clever?" She asked, laughing.

"I think I'm adorable" Jack said, giving her a gleaming smile. Both their heads jerked towards the entrance of the tower when they heard a voice call,

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

Rapunzel started to fidget about, shaking her hands and freaking out.

"Get out of sight! Now!" She said. "She'd flip if she found out someone was in here!"

"Don't worry" Jack said. "She won't see me."

"Rapunzel!" They heard her sing again. Rapunzel sighed.

"It is your funeral" She said.

"RAPUNZEL!"

"Coming, Mother!" Rapunzel yelled back. Jack grabbed his staff, and sat down. He watched as she pulled a strand of her hair, and throw it out the window, and pull it back up. Only than did Jack notice how long it really was. It was gold. As gold as the gleaming sun. Sunlight flickering and dancing on the half melted sparkly snow at the end of February, and beginning of Spring. Beautiful. Nah, gorgeous. Jack pulled his eyes away quickly, when he realized he was staring. But how could he not? He was still in shock. She could see him. _She could see him_. Rapunzel seemed shaky, as well, having met someone who wasn't her mother. He had never seen someone look so scared when he came into her tower. She was so scared, and his ribs still hurt from when she hit him with the frying pan. Frying pan..._really_? He looked at her, as she fidgeted along. He could feel all her stress, and it didn't feel nice. She always still seemed a bit afraid of him. But if Jack had been in her situation, he'd be terrified. She was different, now wasn't she? Some strange boy with white hair, and a flying magic stick came into her room, and made her a snowflake...Jack would have been done with the person if that happened. Was Rapunzel really naïve, or was she incredibly sure of herself and very smart? Jack would never hurt anyone. He wondered if Rapunzel sensed something about him. And why did they seem to trust each other so much even though they had only met only half an hour earlier? It was a very...different situation, but Jack was up for it. After all, Rapunzel could see him. The only person in existence who could see him. The only person...

Rapunzel pulled her hair up, and on the last strand stood a women, with curly black hair and very dark eyes. She looked as those she were in her twenties. Wait, she wasn't old enough to have a fourteen year old daughter! She must have been twelve when she had her! Jack raised an eyebrow. Rapunzel held her hands together, as her fingers fidgeted around. The women looked up where Jack sat for half a second, until her eyes drifted to the floor. She didn't look happy for some reason. Possibly something happened. Jack floated down to Rapunzel, and she pushed him aside. The Lady turned back to look and smiled, but was it at Rapunzel? Yes, it must have been. It had to be Rapunzel. No one else in the whole world could see Jack. Rapunzel's Mother turned back to her desk, and they saw a gleam of...something. Probably a chunk of broken mirror. Jack's eyebrows creased, in suspicion.

"Rapunzel dear, come here" She called, in a sing song voice. Rapunzel stepped forward, her mouth agape. How did she not see Jack standing right next to her? How did she not feel the sudden cold in the room? She must have noticed Jack. Jack was a _person in her tower_. Her Mother had said no one could ever find it, and this guy was standing right there, and she didn't even seem to notice him. Or could she see him? Rapunzel walked to her mother.

"Darling, you are growing older every day. You have to deal with more than me. And I'm sorry for that. I hate that as I stay young, you grow old and dreary" She said. Jack walked up to Rapunzel and said very loudly:

"What a b-" which was followed by Rapunzel stomping her foot on his.

"Ow!" Jack said.

"What has gotten into you, dear?" She asked.

"Ooooh, nothing" Rapunzel said, with a smile.

"Alright" She said, taken aback. "But dear, I've bought you something!"

"Oh, thanks" Rapunzel said, shaky. Her Mother picked up something from her back. It was like...dust, but different colors. She laughed.

"It is the newest beauty item on the market! It is like...dry paint you can put on your eyes! Isn't that wonderful?" She asked.

"Thanks Mom" Rapunzel said, with a smile, and tangling a piece of hair in her grasp.

"Why are you so afraid of her?" Jack asked. Rapunzel gave a fake smile, and pushed Jack away.

"Sorry! Just lost my balance" Rapunzel said, her voice high pitched, giving a very fake laugh, that made Jack cringe.

"It's okay, she can't see me" Jack said. "Remember how I said I was lonely, too? It is more of a course. No one believes in me, so no one can see me. You only believe in me because...I guess you needed a friend, just as much as I do. She can't see me. You are the only person who can see me, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel turned her head toward him, her vibrant green eyes wide. She didn't say anything, of course.

"Rapunzel dear, would you like to try it on?" Her Mother asked.

"Huh? Sure" Rapunzel said.

"Good" She said, pulling her daughter to the chair.

–

Rapunzel's Mother left after she had put every color on Rapunzel's eyes, trying to find the right shade. They ended up with a light orange, and green on the bottom. Jack couldn't help but laugh, thinking of a pumpkin. He had watched all afternoon, and gave comments every few minutes. One thing that Jack couldn't deny was that Rapunzel looked very beautiful, but she looked even prettier before all the makeup. He thought that was a good name for it. Her Mother left with a kiss on her daughters cheek, and giving her a list of chores to do when she was gone. Rapunzel nodded.

"I'll see you tonight, my darling!" She called.

"See you then!" Rapunzel called back. Than she picked up her frying pan and shoved it in Jack's face. "Okay, invisible boy, tell me how this works."

"Alright, and tell me what is up with your hair! Your Mother seemed to be obsessed with it" Jack said.

"No!" Rapunzel said.

"Fine, you won't hear what my problems are!" Jack said.

"Good! Than leave!" She said. Jack had a hurt look on his face.

"But..." He said. "I can't leave. No one else in the world can see me! I can't go back to that life." Rapunzel put her frying pan down.

"And I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life, with only her to keep me company. And only twice a day. I'm alone all the time. All I do is paint the walls and do chores, and read these three books over and over again. Alright, please stay" Rapunzel said. "Later, when we get to know each other better, than we can explain what happened to each other."

"Yeah" Jack said. He smiled, and before either of them knew what they were doing, Jack was lifting her up into a hug, and she was hugging him back. Even if neither of them realized it yet, they were each others best friend.

End Of Chapter.

* * *

**AN. Before you all tell me that none of this could happen because of this and this and this that was mentioned in the movie, wait until I finish. I have it all planned out. Yeah, this is a Jackunzel story, but it will end with Flynnunzel. I promise. Cross my hearts. Anyway, this is just chapter one. There is so much more to come for these two! I'd say a six chapter story, or more. Anyway, if you liked it, than please review!**

**Coffee.**


End file.
